


Ha Ha Ha

by GalaxyFeathers



Series: Collectopaedia [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, the gang experiences the Ha Ha Ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFeathers/pseuds/GalaxyFeathers
Summary: Riki seemed to enjoy naming this. It's some kind of furry white creature.
Series: Collectopaedia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ha Ha Ha

"Riki... What on Bionis is that?" asked Dunban, squinting down at the fluffy white... thing Riki had dropped in front of the group.  
"Riki name it Ha Ha Ha! Fur of Ha Ha Ha tickles, friends should try!"  
The fur of the white thing shivered, and it made a strange hissing sound.  
"No, I think I won't," Dunban said, taking a step away from the creature.

Shulk, however, dropped to his knees to poke at it, his curiosity apparently winning out over any sense of danger from the hissing mass of fur.  
"It kind of does tickle," Shulk reported, "but it's also very soft. I wonder what kind of creature it is? It doesn't appear to be dangerous."  
"You should be more cautious," Dunban warned, but Shulk was already picking up the poor creature and handing it to Reyn.  
"I'm sure Riki would have told us if it was dangerous."  
Good point. "Fine, but we still don't know what it is."

Reyn patted the creature, which then started to make a rumbling sound. "Well, it sure is fuzzy! Hey there, little guy! Oi, Fiora, come look at this!"  
Fiora looked over from her conversation with the other girls, and next thing Dunban knew his sister was taking it from Reyn and pressing it against her face.  
"Oh, it's so soft! And it's purring!" she cooed, and Dunban almost felt pity for the creature. "I wonder if I could keep one?"  
"Maybe later, when we know anything about it," Dunban said.  
"See?" Riki said, flapping his wings, "Riki know friends like Ha Ha Ha!"  
"It's wonderful, Riki! I think I'll hold on to it for just a little bit longer."

Dunban considered objecting, but seeing how happy it made Fiora, he couldn't really find reason for her not to. Even if the creature unsettled him.  
Did the thing even eat...?

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just not write for like a year and then go "i wanna write, i guess i'll write something for one of my favorite random collectopedia items" or is that just me


End file.
